


Still the Same Gamzee

by FudgingPastry



Series: Mini Human Boyfriend AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trolls and Humans Live Together, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how you found him again. You won the game, somehow. Everyone was alive again and you were going to be born into a new universe, and you lost him. You remember back so many years ago, so many sweeps ago, so many lifetimes ago, when he suggested that you two makeout. You freaked out over it. How could you not? It was so unexpected and with the game beginning, there was no time. And then you died and you had loads of time. You had lifetimes of time. And there were a few times you found him in a dreambubble, but it was never your Gamzee. But now you were born into a new universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the Same Gamzee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ldefix and their Mini Human Boyfriend GamTav arts. I am planning on continuing this, though I'm not sure if this will be a multi-chapter fic or a series.

You don't know how you found him again. You won the game, somehow. Everyone was alive again and you were going to be born into a new universe, and you lost him. You remember back so many years ago, so many sweeps ago, so many _lifetimes ago,_ when he suggested that you two makeout. You freaked out over it. How could you not? It was so unexpected and with the game beginning, there was no time. And then you died and you had loads of time. You had lifetimes of time. And there were a few times you found him in a dreambubble, but it was never your Gamzee. There was something different about him, something too different, and you couldn't even try.

But now you were born into a new universe. You were born into a universe where humans and trolls lived next to each other and in relative harmony. You supposed you were lucky that you were able to stay a troll. You stayed exactly the same as when you died. Mechanical legs, brownblood, and your big old horns. Many of your teammates stayed the same as well, except for a few. Of those you knew about, Eridan and Karkat were human and Sollux lost his psiioniics. At least it looked like the voices stopped muttering in his head. You don't don't what happened to Vriska and frankly, you don't care.

The only thing missing is him. Your stupid-ass clown and slam poetry buddy is gone. No one knows where he went or if he's still alive. Paradox space has this way of punishing those who it once kept from death.

At least, that's the only explanation that makes sense to you when you come home one day to find a person curled up and shaking on your steps. You set down your bags and rest a hand on the person's shoulder, suddenly worried. They curl tighter into themself, but you pull at their shoulder, trying to get a hold of them, trying to get a look at their face. When they finally uncurl, you have to take a step back. Gamzee lifts his head as if it weighs a thousand pounds. He look malnourished and sick and a thought passes through the back of your mind. _Still the same Gamzee._ But you shake the thought away, feeling sick for even starting to smile at it. You pick him up and take him into your home. You wrap him up in blankets and go to make some soup.

He sits quietly, pulling the blanket closer to him as if he's cold. Something suddenly doesn't feel right and you look back at him again. You study him and it doesn't take too long to realize what's off about Gamzee.

He's human. His skin is brown and though his hair is black and done up in dreads like normal, it's not the same as troll hair. He's smaller than you, you notice as you hand him some soup. He had always had the body shape of a pole, but this is different. He's thin, yes, but he's significantly shorter than you. But humans are built differently, you suppose. His hands shake as he eats his soup and you have to steady him. You end up feeding him and you don't ask how he ended up on your steps. 

When you get ready for bed - you will never get used to the idea of sleeping on that platform like the humans do - you wonder where Gamzee will sleep. He could sleep on the couch, but that seems inhospitable. He could sleep in your bed, you suppose, and you could sleep on the couch. You propose this idea to him and he launches himself at you, his slender arms squeezing you tightly.

"No." It is the first thing you hear from him in this new universe, the first thing he says to you. "No, I want to stay with my best motherfucker. Even if I, if I gotta sleep on the floor, I'm gonna stay with you, Tavbro." He doesn't seem likely to budge and so you pick him up and take him to your room. Your bed is just big enough to fit the two of you, but he curls up into your side, clinging like he's afraid you'll leave him.

As you fall asleep, you wonder how he came to you, how he found you. Even with him clinging to you, even with his warm hands on your skin, even without his beautiful and elegant horns, one thing runs through your mind.

_Still the same Gamzee._


End file.
